


Anagapesis

by loeyboy



Category: EXOL EXO
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, EXO - Freeform, Emotional Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mafia boss kai, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, alternative universe, choker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyboy/pseuds/loeyboy
Summary: And just like that, the love is gone. And just like that, Kyungsoo is left alone feeling used once again.





	Anagapesis

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for a chapter full of explicit smut. You chose to read this :) leave kudos, I appreciate your support! <3

Amour 

A strong feeling of deep affection,  
Fondness  
Warmth  
Endearment 

Nothing can break the love between humans. The strongest love will not shatter. It will bend, but not break. The moment you lay eyes on your soulmate, you know...years are to come with them. The alacrity of their soul is to fall in love with the one the gods have assembled for them. Of course not all the time does this method of finding love go as planned, but the percentage of this not occurring is quite low. You know you have found your soulmate when the gratuitous feeling of butterflies shake your insides. The fast beat of your heart trembles your rib cage. Their eyes burn your body down leaving not a single spot of flesh unseen. They take your lips and that cliche feeling of melting makes the rest of your body tremble in fear of collapsing. Your vision now black, but full of color as your hands entangle at their hair. Their hands roaming every inch of your body. Every touch full of delicacy. Soft breaths are the only audible noise entering your ears. Their delectable lips move down your neck, leaving the oh-so-ever pleasure-filled sensation of love and eagerness. You could feel the love radiating off each other. It was no hidden feeling. The crimson crawling up each other's cheeks, the swollen blushed lips, and the messy bed hair expressed the want and desire for each other. Your eyes finally open revealing the beautiful brown hazel eyes of your soulmate. Just then do you feel their aura change. And just like that, the love is gone. Every gentle touch, now belligerent and violent. A simple stop is not enough to stop the horror. It's just not the same. 

anagapesis  
no longer feeling any affection for someone you once loved 

It's hard dealing with someone you love when they don't love you back.  
___________________________

                          ❁'◡'❁

Prick a needle through your finger-oh if only it could stop bleeding then the pain would be tolerable. The crimson ink painted Kyungsoo's fingers. The rich color pooling up on his palm. Jongin is coming. He could hear the heavy footsteps...they meant danger is to come. The oak wood doors burst open revealing the face of a leader. A tenacious possessive leader who always gets his way. Kyungsoo reached over for a napkin and cleaned off the blood from his fingers. He tucked the napkin in his pocket and leaned back in the leather chair. He watched Jongin order his henchmen off to the city streets of New York. "Track that idiot down!" His voice was full of frustration, Kyungsoo could tell. Kyungsoo watched as Jongin took his seat on his desk, his hands on his head. His sighs said it all. Kyungsoo got up from his chair and walked towards Jongin. His index finger touched the edge of the wooden desk as he walked around it to Jongin. He rested his hands softly on Jongin's broad shoulders, massaging his stiff muscles. "Kyungsoo." His voice echoed through his ears as he closed his eyes. Kyungsoo hummed in response. Jongin lifted his left hand, pointing at a small black box embedded with gold flakes at the top of a shelf. Kyungsoo bit his lip knowing it was one of those days. Those days when Jongin has worked himself too much. Those days when Jongin stressed himself too much. Those days when Kyungsoo could actually have some time with Jongin. Even if it was just for the lust of it, it was the only time Kyungsoo could convince himself that Jongin still felt love towards him. Kyungsoo picked up the delicate box and slide the top off. He looked back at Jongin who was rubbing at his temples and back at the box. If It makes Jongin feel better, then theres nothing I'd rather do. He closed the box and walked into the connected bedroom. One by one, he slide each piece of fabric off his body. He opened the small box again and took out the heavy choker. It was gold with specks of diamonds embedded in between. He stared at himself in the mirror watching his reflection as Jongin entered the room. His low voice sent shivers down Kyungsoo's spine as he spoke into his ear. "You look beautiful." Kyungsoo wished those words meant more than  what they actually meant. Kyungsoo let out soft sighs when Jongin started kissing his lower jaw. He closed his eyes feeling the wonderful sensation of Jongin's plump lips against his skin. Jongin turned Kyungsoo around and smashed their lips against each other. The feeling of his lips was something that never got old for Kyungsoo. Every time it felt like he was kissing Jongin for the first time again. The way his wet tongue licked over Kyungsoo's dry lips and his incredible kissing skills makes him weak at the knees. Weak like jelly. He was going to fall-Jongin's cold hands pulled Kyungsoo's legs around his waist, picking him up and lightly plotting him on the bed besides them. Their lips never escape each other's touch. Kyungsoo didn't even realize his hands were already immersed into Jongin's fluffy brown hair that smelled oh-so-nice. Jongin's hands were placed on Kyungsoo's naked hips holding him in place as they grinded down on each other. It was a movie scene that has been repeating over in Kyungsoo's mind. Soft breathes escaped Kyungsoo's mouth as Jongin moved down to his collar bones. Jongin was smirking and Kyungsoo knew. The tension between them was strong, very strong. It hadn't been a whole day yet since they last did this. Jongin was needy and Kyungsoo loved it. He loved how crazy Jongin got when other men flirted with him. He loved how frustrated and eager he got when he didn't get his way with Kyungsoo. By now Kyungsoo was getting needy as well and Jongin could tell by the way he was panting and shaking with every touch. "So delicate baby. So So delicate." Jongin whispered. He stopped kissing Kyungsoo and stood up. He looked down at Kyungsoo in between his knees, shaking and breathing heavily. Jongin unbuttoned his blazer and threw it somewhere on the ground along with his button up shirt. Kyungsoo's eyes opened and he watched as Jongin stripped in front of him. His messy hair and his toned sun kissed body screamed out SEX. His hands fumbled with the buckle of his jeans. Having to get off of Kyungsoo to get his jeans off, Kyungsoo started to feel a rush of coolness. It sent goosebumps all over his body. He already craved for Jongin's body heat. "Prep yourself." Jongin ordered. Kyungsoo's eyes opened again to Jongin sitting down on a leather chair in front of the bed. He tossed a bottle of lube at Kyungsoo. He hesitated. Jongin's eyes carved deep into Kyungsoo. A sudden ring in Kyungsoo's ears had him crying out in pain as the golden choker sent a shock to his skin. "Don't make me wait baby, you know how this works." His voice was almost teasing Kyungsoo. It took him a couple of seconds to get his mind back in place. He got a hold of the bottle and smothered his fingers in the wet substance. He positioned himself so Jongin had a good view on him. He sent Jongin a look that made him bite his precious pink lips. Kyungsoo closed his eyes as he added a finger in himself. A soft moan intentionally left his lips. His goal; make Jongin suffer in want. He thrusted his fingers into himself, whining in the pleasurable pain as he added a second finger. Another ring of shock made Kyungsoo freeze in pain. "Now now baby. Don't let yourself get too far." Jongin said his voice stern. Kyungsoo bit his lip as he added a third finger moaning out Jongin's name. "Don't make me wait, please J-Jongin." Kyungsoo whined. "Begging will only stray you further away from what you want." Kyungsoo sighed in frustration. If it wasn't Jongin being the eager one, then it was Kyungsoo. Although Kyungsoo could tolerate the neediness more than Jongin. He needed Jongin angry. "If you're not willing to give me what I want, then I have no choice but to call up one of your henchmen to do so." His own words left a scar in Kyungsoo's heart as it is what Jongin did when Kyungsoo didn't give him the needs he wanted. This got Jongin up from his chair and on to the bed where Kyungsoo still laid. Jongin crawled on top of him and wrapped his hand around Kyungsoo's neck. The pressure made Kyungsoo let out a breath. "You wouldn't dare you filthy slut." His words were sharp and stern, but the hypocrisy lingered softly. It made Kyungsoo almost scared to proceed with his idea. "If you do it, then I see no wrong in me doing it." Kyungsoo screeched out as Jongin added more pressure on his neck. It was getting harder to breathe, Kyungsoo could feel his face flush. "You're mine! You hear me! Mine! No one, but me touches you! If anyone dares to lay a single finger on you, I kill them!" Jongin yelled. His jealousy was obvious. Once Jongin let go of Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo let out a loud cough as he breathed in the lacking air. However right away Jongin's hands were on Kyungsoo again. He pushed Kyungsoo over and grabbed his hips. He positioned himself before slamming into Kyungsoo making him a weak mess. "Mine! I'll show them!" He grunted with each thrust. Kyungsoo was having mixed feelings. He loved the dirty talk, but the pain was too intense. "Talk dirty to me nini." Kyungsoo muttered. "Slut!" "Fucken slut" Each thrust had Kyungsoo moaning in pleasure. It was times like these when Jongin got too overwhelmed with his emotions that he didn't know when to stop. His grip on Kyungsoo's hips tightened to the point of numbness. The room was stuffy and hot with the smell of sex. Both of their bodies dripping with sweat. "H-Harder" Kyungsoo whined. The tip of Jongin's fingertips dug deep into Kyungsoo's skin, making him flinch in pain. "J-Jongin.." He grunted. His thrusts stopped for just a few seconds to flip Kyungsoo over. Jongin wrapped Kyungsoo's legs around his waist and continued thrusting into him in the new position. This way Jongin was able to see Kyungsoo's face. Kyungsoo made eye contact with Jongin. His fluffy hair was now flat and stuck to Jongin's forehead with sweat. He leaned in for a kiss. Kyungsoo pulled at Jongin's wet hair making him grunt. His grip tightened when Jongin reached that special spot in Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo whined in pain at the feeling. Every hit sent Kyungsoo to space. "Baby..I-I'm so close." Jongin stuttered. "C-Cum with me." He ordered and with one final thrust both of them moaned at the sensation. Jongin released into Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo into the bedsheets. Jongin pulled out and rested his forehead on Kyungsoo's. Without another word, Kyungsoo felt a wave of coolness again as Jongin pulled himself off of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo opened his eyes to see Jongin gone. His clothes were gone as well...

And just like that,  
                    the love is gone.  
     And just like that,  
                   Kyungsoo is left  
alone feeling used once again.

Hope you enjoyed!! Also Happy birthday to the fake maknae of exo Xiumin!!!


End file.
